


Going It Alone

by Perditus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.21 Coda, Anger, Angst, Brothers being dumb, Gen, Sad, Unresolved Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dammit, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: That episode, huh?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own it.

“So what I’m saying is we take the blade somewhere—safe, secure, where it won’t be found. Until we need it.”  
  
Dean was frighteningly cold. Frighteningly, frighteningly stoic. He didn’t even tear his eyes from the ever stretching road in front of him. “No.”  
  
And this was it, Sam knew it was only going to hell (again) after this. The First Blade was doing something—something very, very wrong to his brother and his brother was letting it do it to him. Sam was helpless (again). How many times was it now? He lost count somewhere in the cracks of his mind.  
  
(glass walls were shattering because they were so frail and just an illusion. just an illusion sammy don’t ask questions just accept it i did this to save you i’d do it again)  
  
Sam’s throat closed up but his breaths were startlingly silent, almost like he wasn’t breathing at all (he probably wasn’t). He couldn’t even say ‘ok’ or ‘Dean don’t do this on your own.’ (when had Dean ever listened to him?)  
  
How many times was that now? He lost count amongst the entire lie his entire life has been. Dean said something about going it alone, but Sam couldn’t let him go any more than Dean was able to let him go.  
  
 _Dammit, Dean._

  
_Let me help you._

  
(you’re not beyond it)


End file.
